Streaming for Three
by therealmnemo
Summary: Hawke is out of town helping a friend with the set on their play. Anders is able to take off the whole two weeks to be with her, unfortunately Fenris can only join for the last week. While waiting for Hawke to get back to the hotel, Anders and Fenris decide to put their webcams to better use. LFG Universe.


"Could you turn on some more light there, Fen? I'm getting creepy basement-dweller vibe with your face only lit by the screen."

Anders dropped onto the edge of the 'king' sized bed Hawke requested upon check-in. He was absolutely positive it couldn't be anything larger than a 'queen' once they entered the room, but he didn't complain. Having a single, large bed meant that no one would feel like they needed to take a bed on their own for 'space' reasons. Hawke didn't want anyone to feel left out.

As Anders slid back towards the pillows he placed his laptop near the edge of the bed. He checked the incoming call window to see Fenris walking around in the background to turn on the overhead light and then used his outgoing call window to check the view of his camera.

"You know, I don't even know if she's going to be up for this. She didn't even get in until after midnight, and Fen, it was… " Anders stifled a giggle, "she just put up such a valiant effort. She stalked across the bed, curled up beside me with her head resting on my stomach, and fell asleep with my cock in her hand. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

He could hear the the deep, gravelly chuckle through the speakers.

"It seems I am not 'missing out' this week as we thought."

"Oh hush, only a few more days and you'll be here with us."

Anders pulled his loose blue t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor, leaving him in his dark blue lounge pants.

"If she is awake enough for this, **I** think she's going to love it. You know how much we- she gets off on your voice."

" **We**?" Fenris' face came back into focus on screen and Anders wanted to reach through it and smack that grin off it.

"Are you kidding me? You think you two were alone all those nights in Vent?"

"Hmm, I suppose I should have realized she would be with you some nights." Fenris' eyes narrowed as his face leaned into the camera. "Anders, I can see you palming yourself already."

Anders gave Fenris a wink. "That's the whole point right? Oh! I think she's back."

* * *

Hawke managed to get the hotel key to swipe green on the third swipe. She roughly turned the handle and yanked the door open with what little strength she had left from the day-long set assembly. She hoped Anders was still up. His promise of a massage he made that morning was just about the only thing keeping her vertical.

"Oh, sweet Maker," Hawke practically whimpered upon finding all the lights on, "I was hoping you'd be awake still. My back is fucking killing me and someone promised me a- well now. What's all this?"

Hawke took in the scene before her. Lights on. Bed turned down. Anders sitting in front of his laptop. Hand clearly in his pants. The feigned look of innocence was almost comical.

"I assure you, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what it looks like, I'm borderline interested in what perversions you search when I'm not around."

She walked around the bed to get a good look at the screen. Instead of some ridiculous porn aggregate site, she was staring at Fenris' smug face.

"Aha, the most perverse of perversions I see."

Anders laughed beside her and pulled her into his lap. He peppered her neck with kisses and started to unbutton her old ratty flannel top.

"So.. my questions remains," Hawke asked, leaning back on Anders to expose her neck to the attention.

Fenris cleared his throat and Hawke's eye flicked back to the screen.

"Since I am not able to join you until next week, Anders thought you might enjoy… that you like to listen to my voice, I could... "

Hawke's face finally joined the other two in their devilish grins.

"You're going to tell us what to do, aren't you?"

Hawke felt Anders lean back as he pulled her shirt off of her arms. His hand slipped under her ass pull her up onto her knees. Hawke unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and Anders pulled them down. She looked at the screen and then to the jeans pooled around her knees and laughed.

"Ok, there's just not a sexy way to do this without knocking the laptop off the bed."

She slid off the bed to finish removing her pants, taking her underwear with them, giving Anders a small shimmy with her ass before he reached over to smack it. She squealed and rounded on him, grabbing one of his legs.

"Your turn, you ass."

Hawke pulled both his legs out towards her and yanked the lounge pants off, leaving Anders sprawled out in his full naked glory. He bit down on his bottom lip in silent laughter as he started stroking himself. Hawke crawled back onto the bed so that Anders lay between her and the screen.

"Alright Fen, what do you want me to do with all this?" She made a long sweeping motion of her hand across herself and her bedmate.

"Come back where you were, on your knees like before."

Hawke climbed over Anders before sitting back on her heels in front of Fenris. The bed moved as Anders rolled to move behind her once more. His broad hands skimmed up her thighs and tightened on her hips.

"Touch yourself, Hawke. Remove her bra."

Hawke closed her eyes to savor the dulcet tones of Fenris' voice while quick hands lifted off her hips to unclasp the small hooks of her bra. Straps slid off her shoulders and garment tossed behind them. His hands cupped her breasts as her own hand slid down her abdomen and between her legs. Without meaning to do so, they fell into their own habitual dance, Anders pinched one of her nipples while the other directed his cock to tease along her folds from behind.

"Not yet..." Fenris growled from the screen.

Hawke heard Anders hiss in her ear as he inhaled sharply and brought both his hands to her waist, holding her still and pressing just slightly at her entrance.

"Hawke doesn't really do the whole 'drawn-out' teasing, Fenris."

When Hawke didn't hear a response from Fenris, she opened her eyes to catch his expression. His jaw was set, where there once was a playful smirk now lived a tense frown. This was technically the first time they'd all been 'together' since the impromptu bacchanalian with Isabela at Fenris' apartment. Anders knew what she liked, but Fenris…

"Fenris, hon, I love how you both came up with this idea… truly… but how about we put on a show for you? Suggestions would be appreciated of course."

Fenris' eyes flicked up to his camera so that he looked directly at them and nodded, his mouth curling at the edges once more.

"Good, good. Now, let's speed this up before my exhaustion catches up."

Without any warning to Anders, she leaned forward and pushed back on his cock, hard. The motion toppled them both backwards onto the bed.

"Fuck! Anders, you weren't putting up any resistance? Seriously?" Hawke swatted at the blond's ass. All she got in response was a low groan while he stretched out where he fell. Fenris' deep throaty chuckle streamed behind them.

"I wasn't aware this was going to be a comedy show, Marian."

Hawke twisted back around to catch Fenris in her sights once more. She crawled on her hands and knees back to the screen and looked directly into the camera.

"Say it again."

Fenris hummed in response as he watched Anders recover to move behind her in the background.

"Say what, Hawke?"

She bit her lip and moaned as Anders slid home.

"My name."

His eyes flicked up to his own camera once more.

" **Marian.** "

* * *

Hawke barely made it through their customary 'good nights' before falling asleep against Anders. Fenris busied himself with his own clean-up while Anders tucked her in. Once he settled at the screen again, he noticed that Anders now had the laptop on his chest and Fenris could see both him and his sleeping Hawke.

"I appreciate this Anders, next weekend will be here soon but… I am glad we did this. As ridiculous as this might sound, Isabela was the only woman I had been with until now."

"At all? Or just with women?"

Fenris hesitated, the ghost of his lover before Isabela briefly clouded his thoughts, but he shrugged it off. There wasn't a need to break this moment with that story tonight.

"With women. Isabela never seemed all too picky with whatever I did, so I am thankful you were both amenable to letting me watch."

"Fenris, I know Hawke and I were already together before this all began, but we'll work through this. We'll be open with you about what we like, as long as you're just as honest and open with us." Anders gave Fenris a little wink. "And Maker, that voice. I have a feeling we're not going to see the sun all weekend."

Fenris felt like a small weight lifted from his shoulders and laughed at the relief.

"Goodnight, Anders."

Anders blew a small kiss to the screen.

"Goodnight, Fenris."


End file.
